Recent advancements in the field of image processing have led to development of various methods and techniques for detection and extraction of objects in motion. Typically, the detection of the objects in motion is performed based on a global motion vector for each object in motion. The global motion vector may be calculated based on comparison of a current frame with respect to a previous frame.
However, in certain scenarios, the global motion vector may be calculated incorrectly due to various intrinsic and/or extrinsic factors, such as large foreground movement, blur, parallax, illuminance change, and/or roller shutter effect. Accordingly, the objects in motion may not be detected correctly. In such scenarios, motion sensors, such as a gyro sensor, may be utilized to increase the accuracy of the detection of objects in motion. However, the motion sensors, when in a standstill state, may result in an unstable output and a variable offset value. The output of the motion sensors may be further affected by other factors also, such as mechanical vibrations and change in temperature. This may result in continuous variation of the output of the motion sensors with respect to time, referred to as “drift”. In order to avoid such drift, high pass filters (HPFs) may be applied to the output of the motion sensors. However, the usage of HPFs may generate a fake output when the object in motion comes to rest suddenly. Alternatively, in order to avoid such drift, a thermistor and an accelerometer may be utilized. However, such devices may comprise individual variations and the characteristics may change according to change in temperature. Thus, an advanced image processing technique may be required to avoid the drift phenomenon of the motion sensor and efficiently extract objects in motion.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.